Just A Thought!
by NekoVic
Summary: Another office day however Ed's there writing a report. Roy takes this time to fantasise about him, however what if he found out he wasn't the only one fantasising. What if there were such an Alchemy that connected hearts and minds so only they could see a daydream? What will happen from one simple fantasy? WARNING: YAOI! ONESHOT! Songfic?


**Hi! Neko Vic here! ~**

**I have created my first fanfic ever! This is kind of like a song fic, but is also a One-shot! I'm a really big RoyEd fan and I love the Anime! I recently got into this song called "Just a Thought" by Cross Country. I thought it was a rather nice song and I had an idea to make it more seductive as if it was more of a fantasy song. Hehe! ~  
I mean, everyone knows that Roy is pervy ;D Anyway I hope you enjoy! ~  
Don't forget to review! ~  
(This is written in 1st person)**

**Warnings: M-Rated, Sexual Fantasy's and themes, Age Differences.**

_It was like any other day at my office. Well the only difference of it was that Ed was there and his brother Alphonse. Perhaps I should of been spending more time focusing on my paperwork, but I just couldn't really concentrate, not when my mind was floating of into a world of fantasies with just me and Ed. It started this morning. I had just gotten into the office..._

'Meh..' I grumbled as I slammed the door of my new ford mustang. Heh, get the reference? It only made sense for me to get a car that had my name on it, otherwise it wouldn't really of been that amazing. I had to beat Havoc at his own game. What is so great about having a name that relates to a fish?!

'Stupid Jean..' I mumbled as I locked the car door and made my way from the car park of East Command to the main state building. I was quite lucky, to have an office that had a view of the main gates. I could always tell who was coming in and out, not to mention being able to count which fine ladies had worn work skirts everyday. 'Hmm those are actually quite nice with the fine cut at the edge.' I thought as I went past a fellow co-worker. I've never seen her before. I like blondes, hehe.

'...' Ugh..Just thinking the word made me think of FullMetal. Is it wrong? Do I have any right to feel this way..I can't really explain the feeling. It's just there inside me. I could never let anyone know about it. I mean...come on...Ed's young, half my age to be exact. Would I stoop so low..Could I? Should I?

...Nah! I'm thinking to much. Shaking my head I continued to walk up the marbled stairs of east command and into the main reception. It seems Armstrong is up early as usual, telling one of the receptionists about his great workout he does every morning. Heh, poor guy. He is quite limp and his hair isn't that fancy. I can see why Armstrong would be talking to someone of his level.

I think I'll just forget the mail and get it later and again I continue to walk. This time I turn to the west wing stairs and just do a little jog up them, trying to not look so moody. No one want's to see a moody Colonel after all. These stairs feel longer then usual, as if they were moving down.

Looking down I realise they are moving down and some co-workers are looking at me strangely. I say one word only 'Shit' I quickly remove myself from the moving staircase and decide to take the east wing stairs instead.

I do a quick jog past Armstrong and the receptionist and head up the east wing stairs to my office..

_Later.._

I stretch and yawn as most of my team enter the office a few hours after I arrived. Each nodding with a small hello. I just nod back with a tired smile. Then come's Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Sir, just a quick note. The Elric brothers should be coming in within an hour. They have finished there current mission and are going to write the report here." She tells me while nodding and walking over to a small table with a kettle on and some mugs.

"Ah okay. That's good then, I have a new mission to give anyways.." I smirk like normal and then relax into my chair to carry on with some paperwork.

An hour sure comes by fast. Soon after finishing my paperwork for yesterday, the door is knocked on quite firmly with a hint of creaking. 'Automail' Is my first thought and sure enough it is as the two brothers come in looking quite smug.

"Yo! Finished the mission, now down to the report" Ed says giving me an evil glare. A cocky grin to be exact. That cocky grin would look quite nice around my long shaft..Damn! Stop fantasying Mustang! But hey, it's just a thought right?

I snap out of my thoughts by two hands slamming down on my desk. Looking up I see a now more feistier FullMetal.

"Oi! Bastard! Where's your usual tone! Don't just ignore me!" He shouts at me. His face is quite close. My smirk returns and I move forward, our noses touching. "Oh sorry there. I couldn't see you. Did you find the step ladder? Your taller! ~" I chuckle.

Edward goes red and looks speechless, but then comes the usual reaction. His rage!

"I'm not short! Don't ever call me short! Who you calling short! Who's so short he has to use a step ladder to be able to see above a desk?!" He yells at me once more. I just lean back giving him a cocky grin. "Ah! That would be you! ~" Once again he get's pissy again. Someone need's to put him in his place. I should be the one to do it, but...I'll never get a chance.

Ed just looks at me, I'm obviously just looking spaced out again. I notice he just give's me a simple "Hmph!" and moves away from my desk swiftly to one of the other desks and grabs some paper from a stack and grabs a pencil.

"Don't forget to write in Black Biro" I say sighing. He just give's me another pissy look and grabs a pen instead and throws the Pencil at me. It just lands in front of me on my paperwork and I smirk seeing it's one of Havocs cover girl pencils, the one's with girls in there underwear. Seeing that Ed just randomly choose it make's me smirk. I just hold it up so Havoc can see and he gets up quickly and grabs it from my hand returning to his desk with a frown.

I end up looking back up at FullMetal. Straight away I am sucked into a world of fantasies. Hello! Just a thought! They tell me as in my pervy mind I see The room empty apart from me and Edward. I see the blonde stand up blushing. Quite cute actually..The blonde says to me.

"Are you here to confuse me...Or Amuse me?" I chuckle and reply with

"I think actually your here to Amuse me and maybe I should write all these little features of our meetings down." He looks at me and nods and removes his long red coat. Oh, so he choose not to wear anything underneath did he? I chuckle and make a come here motion with my finger.

Edward slowly move's over to me swishing his hips the way I like it. Some would say this is a crazy thought. Making a young man swish his hips like a ladie's, but I must admit he is quite fem to me. I just lean back into my chair waiting for what's to come next. He climbs on to the desk blushing deeply. I can see it in his eyes what he wants.

Ed slowly leans his hands over my trouser zipper, he trembles and I like that, it make's me smirk as I feel an erection growing. "You know I can't completely replace you." I tell him, making sure to whisper into his ear. He shivers in excitement as do I. "I'd much rather embrace you." and with that I do. I grab his hips and pull him from the desk onto myself.

Blushing even more he moans a little as he feels what is growing down below, I take this time to lean forward and take a hold of a pink nipple between my teeth. I nibble very gently and then proceed to suck gently, swirling my tongue around the little perked beauty. Edward enjoys this and moans and shivers to the rhythm.

This is more then just pleasure to me and he knows it. I feel him deep inside my heart. The feelings grow with every fantasy..Too bad this is only a fantasy, even so I will enjoy it why watching Edward really just working on his report. I sneak glances from around the towers of paperwork and continue to fantasise.

Ed try's to catch his breath and whispers to me these words.

"In my heart is where the truth shows. Where the mind grows, my love grows." and then I tell him. "This is where I can meet you and say hello to you my little fantasy." I look at his form sadly. My mind see's him sitting before my naked and aroused, while his true self sits across the room grumbling as he writes his report on the latest mission.

I don't think I can carry on with the fantasying. Not when he is really only a few feet in front of me writing a report moodily. I whisper a small sorry to my fantasy and the fake naked FullMetal smiles sadly and begins to fade. In my mind I reach out and stroke his cheek as he is nothing more then just a thought.

I look down at my hands they are trembling and I look up sighing and stretch when suddenly I hear a chime and I notice Havoc smirks at his phone. "Lunchtime!" He squeals like a child.

Most people clear out of the room including Alphonse.

"Brother are you coming to Lunch." Ed just looks up groaning. "Do I look like I can eat?" He says sighing as he hits the desk with his fist. "S-Sorry Ed!" Al quickly gabbles and jogs of to lunch.

I sigh and get up learning against the wall behind me. "You know you didn't have to say that. You can go to lunch Ed." I tell him, wishing I could just stop looking at him. A simple reply comes. "I know, I got more things on my mind right now." I smirk, "Like paperwork?" However FullMetal never fails to surprise me.

"No...You!" He suddenly gets up from his chair making it fall over with a large bang. He hurriedly claps his hands and puts them on his table which makes a quick wire of alchemy that goes straight to the door, slamming it shut and locking it. 'Does he want a fight?!' I ask myself.

The blonde does a quick spring and pushes his body against mine at the wall. "Bastard!" He says to me looking quite troubled. "Why do you make me feel like this?" He says shaking. "L-Like what?" I say trembling...W-What's going on here. This can't be really happening...

He spits as he talks, "Bastard! I saw you looking at me funny. I know what you were doing." He smirks, "But I bet you couldn't tell what I was doing" I stare at him, "Um writing a report?" I act dumb as he gives me the cocky grin. "I was fantasying too, Actually In fact you could say I used some Alchemy so you didn't really need to fantasise what I did." He grabs my collar and rips my shirt from me so That my chest is on show. "No one could really else see it. I was using some Heart Alchemy. Only two people with equal feelings could see what was happening." I gasp and gabble a jumble of non-existing words, so confused.

He slowly breaths against my chest. A warm breath and it makes me tremble with delight. He leans up on tiptoes and whispers into my ear.

"In my heart is where the truth shows. Where the mind grows is where the love grows" Again I gasp and am surprised. How could he do such an Alchemy?! I didn't even know such Alchemy existed!

He leans back and hops on to my desk and sits in the pose he once did in my fantasy, or should I say our fantasy. "Want to finish what we started?" He asked, lust in his eyes. I smile more lovingly. "Of course." I move forward laying him down on to my desk and slowly caress his cheek, leaning in for a kiss. He doesn't hesitate to move forward and kiss me back. It slowly turns passionate. I never know what he is thinking, even so I move in and push my tongue against his lips, he chuckles and opens them giving me full access.

We keep this up for a bit as he slowly takes the time to move his hands around my body enjoying the feeling of an older man like me above him. "My first" He coughs out. This make's me move back a little and open my eyes. "Really?" I ask secretly happy. "Yeah, I wanted it to be you anyway." We smile at each other and I then start to undress him. I start with his coat and then his shirt and then tank top. I wonder if he moans as good as he goes in fantasies.

I lean down taking a perk nipple between my teeth like I did before and suck gently and then more harshly. His reaction is crazy and grabs my hair while moaning loudly. Neither of us care if anyone can hear. The door is locked, they wont get in, not with Ed's Alchemy.

He holds me close, our bodies both warm with excitement. "This is where we can meet. The only place I can meet you. In this office." I tell him and he bucks up in agreement. I slowly lean up using my teeth to sexily remove both my gloves. Edward enjoys this and breaths deeply as he watch's my little show for him and then I slowly move down to his trouser zip, moving my teeth over to it and pulling down very slowly to tease him even more.

He moans softly. Man I just love his moaning. "P-Please! Hurry!" He can't take no more off me teasing him. I can tell, I am the most sexiest person after all. I grabs the edge of my own trousers and rips them down off me. I only notice he took my boxers along with it as he smirked a cocky grin. I just chuckle. "You cheeky thing." I tell him as I pull his own trousers down with my hands followed by his own boxers.

"I don't have lube." I tell him, "It may hurt." He just closes his eyes with a deep breath. "Its okay. I trust you. Use spit if needs be, I don't mind." I just look at him impressed. "Alright brave boy." I tell him, he just gives me a look that says 'Seriously?!' "Okay brave man." I say which makes his smile return.

I put my three fingers against his mouth and he opens them and I slowly push them in as he sucks quite encouragingly. He gives a moan of let down when I remove them. "This will feel better" I say as I move my hand down to his entrance. I begin with one finger and he jumps a little, but slowly relaxes, then I proceed with a second and he fidgets a little.

When I add the third finger he arch's his back groaning. I hush him and tell him to relax. Edward nods with a small tear. I can tell I'm stretching him. Once I feel he is stretched enough I remove my fingers and he takes a big swallow. "We can always back out if you want to." I say, but once again he surprises me. "No! Make it rough if you want. Anything so I can feel you!" I look at him shocked but then grin. "Sorry, but this is going to be soft and sweet." he just looks at me nodding.

I move my length to his entrance and slowly enter him. He is tight, I enjoy this as he trembles. "P-Please!" He says and I proceed to pull out and then slowly slam myself back in. Ed moans into the rhythm and I just keep pushing in trying to make it pleasurable for us both, but also quick so we do not have any interruptions.

This rhythm continues on for a bit and I learn down to kiss Ed. We both stick out our tongue's and move them around in union. It's so warm and heated that I didn't even notice I was spent until I had this suddenly urge to do a deep thrust. Edward was also ready. "Lets come together." I say and he nods smiling with his eyes looking hazy.

I thrust and he arches. We make the perfect orgasm together. Both of us groaning and moaning as I them fall down on top of him. I leave my seed in him and it slowly try's to drip out and the blondes erection slowly softens as I start to feel his seed on both our stomachs.

I realise then, that he has to leave again tonight for his next mission and he also realises it. We both don't want to leave each other. My dear little FullMetal, why is fate so harsh to us right now. "I'll be alone this evening." I tell him and Ed looks at me sadly and whispers to me, "Guess who'll be leaving." Then as both embrace each other tightly with each lasting heartbeat we say together. "I can hear myself Breathing..."

_Please! Don't go.._

**Hehe! So that is my first fanfic. It took around 2 to 3 hours to write. I rather enjoyed writing it. I don't know how good it is. Even so I hope YOU enjoyed it readers. **

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Unsure? Please don't flame too much if you don't like Yaoi. T^T**

**Anyway's I realised why spellchecking it that it could be turned into a multi-chapter fanfic. I'm not sure though, I'll only do so if you readers want it to be! ~**

**Thank you! ~**


End file.
